


Конспиративная квартира

by helgatrush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, wolfstar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Сириуса нет уже третьи сутки. Ремус скучает и волнуется.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	Конспиративная квартира

_\- Настоящая конспиративная квартира, - смакуя каждое слово, произнёс Сириус, едва за его спиной закрылась дверь. - Защищённая тысячей заклинаний, не видная на картах и всё равно безумно опасная.  
Он бросил на пол сумку, едва не придавив ногу Ремусу, не решавшемуся сделать хотя бы шаг с коврика для ног на покрытые слоем пыли доски, и решительно прошёл в единственную комнату.  
\- Здесь круто! - раздался его крик буквально через секунду. - Я даже не знаю, как описать, насколько!  
\- На два с половиной часа уборки, - проворчал Ремус тихо, точно зная, что Сириус его не услышит, и с выражением отвращения на лице тронул покрытые пылью полки. - Или даже на три._

Сириуса нет уже третьи сутки. Его кровать у левой стены комнаты непривычно аккуратно заправлена: на старомодном красном покрывале ни морщинки, и Ремус трогает её рукой. Холодная ткань под его пальцами сминается, и так же бездумно Ремус проводит ладонью над расставленными на тумбочке вещами. Фоторамка с колдографией с выпускного, фляжка огневиски и пара журналов остаются лежать в беспорядке, как будто бы сам Сириус небрежно бросил их на место.  
Ремус встряхивает головой и возвращается на свой диван. Ему кажется, что по полу дует, и он не может точно сказать, действительно ли он не закрыл форточку, или это просто обострённые приближающимся полнолунием ощущения. Он поджимает ноги, прикрывает озябшие ступни краем одеяла и отворачивается от пустой кровати. На подоконнике над спинкой дивана лежит недописанное письмо, и Ремус, подумав, берётся за перо.  
"Если Бродяга не вернётся через пару дней, мне придётся похитить у тебя нашего бэмби, - пишет он. - Я понимаю, что ты, наверное, будешь ненавидеть меня за это, но переживать обострение моей болезни в одиночестве опасно, ты это знаешь".  
Он дует на строчки, заставляя их высохнуть быстрее, и горько усмехается. Сейчас он понимает, как чувствует себя Лили, когда Джим уходит из дома по очередному заданию Дамблдора, и он надеется, что Лили не угадает это за нарочито жизнерадостными словами. Запечатав письмо, он натягивает одеяло на плечи, но сон не идёт.  
Утром заходил Фрэнк, серый от усталости. Держа на весу перетянутую бинтом руку, он коротко рассказал новости и, отказавшись от чая, поспешил домой. Фрэнка ждала Алиса, и можно было понять, почему тот так торопился: когда тебя ждут дома, ты не имеешь права умирать.  
\- Не имеешь права, - повторяет Ремус вслух.

_\- Чур я сплю на кровати! - заявил Сириус и тут же, словно в подтверждение своих слов, бросил на пыльное красное покрывало свою куртку, в карманах которой что-то неприятно хрустнуло. Ремус огляделся и, пожав плечами, кивнул на стоящий у стены диван.  
\- Я передвину его к окну?  
\- Как хочешь.  
Сириус, похоже, был в восторге от всей этой заварушки. Хлопнув Ремуса по плечу, он ткнулся ему лбом в висок, и усмехнулся:  
\- Будем жить._

Ответ на письмо приходит после обеда, когда Ремус, перекинув через плечо полотенце, драит тарелки под краном крошечной раковины.  
\- Луни, тебе сова, - говорит Питер, покачиваясь на стуле, и его голос почти не слышно за шумом воды. Питер тоже изменился за эти месяцы: щёки истаяли, и его некрасивое лицо стало ещё больше напоминать крысиную мордочку. Питер вздрагивает от каждого резкого звука и, стараясь скрыть это, тут же начинает теребить ловкими суетливыми пальцами что-нибудь, и Ремусу жаль его. Он осторожно закрывает дверь шкафчика и, промокнув ладони полотенцем, берёт пухлый конверт с края стола, с ободряющей улыбкой глядя на перебирающего бахрому скатерти Питера.  
\- Это от Лили, - говорит он, - Я писал ей вчера, спрашивал, как дела.  
\- Они собираются, всё-таки, устроить свадьбу, я слышал, - с усилием отняв руки от края скатерти, говорит Питер. Он не смотрит Ремусу в глаза. Ни разу не посмотрел за всё это время. - Маггловское белое платье, заколдованные белые голуби, все дела...  
\- Молодцы, - улыбается Ремус, и одновременно с ним Питер заканчивает:  
\- Идиоты.  
Ремус вскрывает конверт кухонным ножом, заметив, как дёргается от блеска металла Пит, и, пробежав взглядом по первым строчкам, небрежно заталкивает листы обратно в конверт:  
\- Как всегда, три листа о погоде, два - о работе в больнице, ещё два - о том, как невыносим Джим, а потом полдюжины - о том, как она его невыносимо любит, - врёт он и убирает конверт в карман фартука. - И ни слова о деле.  
Наклонив голову, Ремус разглядывает ссутуленную спину Питера. Тот снова наматывает на указательный палец бахрому, бормочет что-то себе под нос, словно собираясь с мыслями, и, наконец, говорит:  
\- В министерстве - ад, аристократия мечется от одного края к другому, а сторонники Сам-Знаешь-Кого...  
\- Вольдеморта, - поправляет его Ремус машинально и тут же одёргивает себя, заметив, как Пит инстинктивно втягивает голову в плечи. - Прости.  
\- Его сторонники совсем обнаглели: ночью ворвались в маггловский район в Хэршеме и устроили там погром. В газетах пишут - взрыв газа, много жертв.  
\- В Хэршеме, - повторяет Ремус и замечает, как сильно стискивает в руках всё ещё переброшенное через плечо полотенце.  
\- А Сириус где?  
\- На задании, - откликается Рем, отворачиваясь, чтобы повесить полотенце на крючок. - В Хэршеме.

_С первого патруля Сириус встретил его подгоревшим рагу и слишком крепко заваренным чаем. На его щеке темнела полоса соуса, а в тёмных, собранных в хвост волосах запутался листик петрушки.  
\- Как раз к завтраку, - возвестил он, стоя в дверях кухни, словно не решаясь подойти ближе. На миг нахмурившись, он едва заметно сжал палочку опущенной рукой. - Кстати, куда я укусил Луни два года назад?  
\- Левое предплечье, - ответил Ремус, сдерживаясь, чтобы не погладить кончиками пальцев полукруглый шрам у локтя. - Ну что, убедился, что это я?  
\- Да, будь ты пожирателем, соврал бы, что за задницу, - рассмеялся Сириус и, уже сделав шаг в кухню, заметил. - Я рад, что ты вернулся._

Когда Питер уходит, квартира - настоящая конспиративная квартира! - кажется Рему совсем нежилой. Он несмело садится на край кровати Сириуса и открывает чуть помятый конверт с письмом от Лили, перечитывая первые строчки:  
"С ним всё будет в порядке, понял? Всё-всё и всегда!"  
Ремус перечитывает это снова и снова, радуясь, что именно Лили смогла написать то, что уже три дня крутилось в голове Ремуса. Три бесконечных дня, за которые, Ремусу кажется, можно было бы добраться до самого Вольдеморта и вырвать ему горло голыми руками.  
До полнолуния три дня, и Ремус чувствует запах Сириуса, пробивающийся через въевшийся запах пыли, особенно остро, хотя через неделю и он исчезнет, если что...  
Рем мотает головой, отмахиваясь от ненужных мыслей, и снова возвращается к письму. Лили пишет про кольцо, которое Джим преподнёс ей, и Рем обводит едва заметный на ощупь бугорок шрама на своей руке: половинка кольца - всё же лучше, чем ничего.  
\- Всё-всё и всегда, - перечитывает Ремус и, не глядя, кладёт сложенное вчетверо письмо на тумбочку. На колдографии Питер, испуганный шорохом, прячется за край фоторамки. Джим пялится в сторону и не видит, как Сириус осторожно держит пальцы Ремуса в своих. - Если бы я знал, что ты будешь творить, - говорит Рем и щёлкает изображение Сириуса по носу ногтем, - Я бы ещё тогда, напившись, утонул в пруду.  
Он вытягивается на кровати Сириуса и переворачивается на живот, прижимаясь лицом к пахнущей его волосами наволочке, но тут же вскидывает голову, заслышав с улицы тонкий скулёж. Рванув раму, Рем высовывается в окно чуть ни по пояс, и замечает у входа в подъезд большого чёрного пса, припадающего на заднюю лапу.  
\- Всё в порядке, - Сириус повторяет это трижды с того момента, как снова принимает свой облик, едва за ним закрывается дверь квартиры. - В полном.  
Ремус осматривает его прямо в коридоре: хмурясь и бормоча заклинания вперемешку с ругательствами, залечивает мелкие царапины и присвистывает, оглядывая глубокий порез на бедре. Сириус смотрит на него исподлобья, и на его лице - не приличествующая раненому улыбка.  
\- Что я сказал тебе, когда ты уходил? - спрашивает Ремус, протягивая ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться с пола, и Сириус недоверчиво смотрит на него снизу вверх:  
\- Анимагию же невозможно подделать... - говорит он, но Ремус настойчиво повторяет:  
\- Что я тебе сказал?  
Сириус устало поправляет упавшие на глаза тёмные волосы и медленно произносит:  
\- Ты сказал, что любишь меня.  
На лице Ремуса на миг проскальзывает тень удивления, а рука инстинктивно тянется к палочке, и Сириус усмехается, тяжело поднимаясь с пола. У него кружится голова, и он опирается острым плечом о стену:  
\- Вернее, дословно это звучало как "Будь осторожен, мне будет не хватать твоих шуточек, если что", но, милый, - он снова пошатывается, и Ремус подставляет ему плечо, на которое можно опереться по пути до комнаты, - Разве в нашем случае это не одно и то же?


End file.
